


Dudes who make passes at guys who wear glasses

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome, The Spoony Experiment
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Schmoop, glasses!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Spoony wears a pair of prop glasses. Linkara finds this to be incredibly hot. Sex ensues. *points to PWP warning*





	Dudes who make passes at guys who wear glasses

Linkara dropped the glass he was holding. It crashed to the floor, liquid splattering everywhere. 

“Oh shit! Linkara, are you okay?” Spoony came rushing over. “Did you cut your hand?”

All he could do was blink. Then he raised one hand up slowly and pointed. “Guh.”

Spoony looked puzzled, then a grin of fiendish delight bloomed on his face. “I take it you like my prop glasses?” 

“Guh.” He skated a fingertip over the frame and back into Spoony’s hair. 

“You’ve seen me in glasses before,” he felt compelled to point out. “I wore yours a few times. That stupid Warrior #4 review for sure. Couple other times too.” He pointed up at the glasses. “And these aren’t even real. They aren’t your spares. I picked them up at Walgreens for $7.99.”

“Guh.” Linkara couldn’t seem to do much more than stare and say that one syllable.

“Jeez, I really broke your brain with these. Who knew you’d get this turned on? Should have played with them before.”

“Do…do you have to film right now?” Linkara finally stammered out.

Spoony smiled. “It can wait, if need be. Why? You got a better use of my time?” He leaned in, reaching up to adjust the glasses. 

That was it. Linkara pounced, kissing his boyfriend hard. Breaking off momentarily, he growled, “bed.” 

Spoony raised his eyebrows. “Whyncha just throw me over your shoulder and carry me there, big fella?”

Linkara stepped back, suddenly unsure. Spoony saw and shook his head. 

“C’mon.” He shook his head in fond exasperation and took Linkara’s hand, pulling him quickly down the hall from the study to their bedroom. They had moved in together about three months ago. Having finally admitted their feelings for each other after all these years, they’d been dating for some time. Insano had been the one who had asked when they were finally going to take the next step. 

“After all,” the doctor had pointed out, “you spend most of your time at each other’s houses. Might as well just buy one together and save all the mileage.”

They had started house hunting after a short discussion. They’d found this place pretty quickly and both decided it was perfect for their needs. Spoony had let Insano buy him out of his place. Linkara had given over his apartment to Harvey, who had reluctantly decided to let 90’s Kid and Linksano stay. Linksano spent most of his time on Comicron One anyway. They all used the ship’s transporter system to see each other. 

They’d settled in nicely. Linkara’s comic collection had taken some moving, but then so had all of Spoony’s D&D books. Oreo had been quite happy with her new home as well. Linkara had never had a pet but he and Oreo had gotten along well from the start. 

They were a happy family. Reviewing bad comics, terrible video games and occasionally fighting the forces of evil that came their way. 

And, of course, the hot sex. The _very_ hot sex. The fantastic, how had they not been doing this since the day they met, sex. Their sex life had been good when they’d simply been dating. It had gained a whole new level once they’d moved in together. The one time he and Spoony had talked about it, the gamer had put forth a theory.

“See, we’ve both been living with people who, frankly, could blow up the planet if you startle them with a big noise for the last few years. I know I’ve learned not to ‘surprise’ Insano. The last time I did, he blew half my wall to rubble.” Spoony took a swig of Mountain Dew, then continued. “I think not having anyone around has released some inhibitions we both had. No more worries about 90’s Kid suddenly walking in and wanting to tell us about the latest Liefeld thing. Or Soi peeking around the corner.”

Linkara had nodded. It made sense. They were much freer, more vocal and even touching each other more. Linkara no longer had to worry about Harvey giving him a disapproving look or 90’s Kid going, “duuuuuuuuuuuude” when he and Spoony kissed goodbye. 

Moving in together had turned out to be not just a wonderful decision for their emotional relationship, but for their physical one as well. 

“Did I lose you?” Spoony asked.

Linkara came back to the present, realizing they were standing in their bedroom. Spoony had pulled off his t-shirt and was holding it, looking concerned. “Sorry. Memories.”

“Good ones?” Spoony asked, tossing his shirt to the side. 

“Very good.”

“I’d say something stupidly cheesy like ‘how ‘bout we make even better ones?’ but I’m not sure your head is in the game. Maybe I should go back to filming. Or take these off.” Spoony started to remove the glasses. 

Linkara half picked him up, half twirled him, until they fell back on the big bed. They bounced once. He settled his body over Spoony, leaning in close. “Don’t you dare.”

“Back with me now?” A grin. 

“Never left.” It came out slightly more serious than intended. To counter it, he lowered his mouth and kissed his lover with a passion. He broke away just long enough to rip off his own shirt. Luckily, he hadn’t been filming either so he didn’t have layers to deal with. Linkara’s hands came down and began undoing Spoony’s jeans. 

At the same time, he felt Spoony’s hands doing the same for him. It became a friendly race, to see who could get them undone sooner. They tried to get them off as well but ended up tangled and laughing. That was another thing he loved about Spoony. He made Linkara laugh like few others. They had such fun in bed, which was a huge surprise for him. And yet, Spoony could be a surprisingly gentle lover too. Like right now. How he was taking such care of him, even as they giggled together. Making sure they didn’t fall off the bed. How he’d kept him from getting too lost in his own head. 

Overwhelmed by feelings, Linkara could only pour them out physically. He kissed and touched, tenderness mixing with zeal. He looked up and abruptly moved, pushing to make sure the glasses didn’t come off. 

“You _really_ like me in these,” Spoony said. 

Embarrassed, Linkara ducked his head. A hand pulled his chin up, forcing him to meet green eyes. 

“It’s okay. We all have our kinks. Course you’ve got a ton for me. The hair, the eyes, glasses--” Spoony said, laughing. 

Linkara was mortified for a moment then laughed himself. “What can I say? There are so many things I like about you.”

Smiling, Spoony brought him down and kissed him again. He lifted his hips. “Turn you on, do I?” He said in a bad British accent. 

“Not when you talk like that,” Linkara teased him but pressed down. Words fled as they ground against each other. “Pants. Off. Now.”

Spoony smirked. “Ooo, yes General.” They separated only long enough to rip off pants and underwear and toss all aside. Naked, though Spoony was still wearing his socks--the man hated being barefoot--they came together again. 

Linkara pressed him down to the bed, sucking little kisses at Spoony’s neck. 

“No hickeys,” the gamer gasped out. “I don’t have any make-up to cover them.”

Linkara smiled against skin. “Then how about I give you some where no one will see.” He slid a little further downward, until he was at Spoony’s collarbone. “At least if you keep your shirt on, sexy.” He nipped at the flesh. “I’m the only one who gets to see you like this.”

Spoony smiled. “Yes Linkara,” he said, then abruptly flipped them over. The glasses slid precariously but stayed on his nose. Bending, he kissed his boyfriend, hands roaming all over Linkara’s chest. He let out a surprised but happy noise when Linkara wrapped one leg around him, bringing them together even closer. They rolled around on the bed a bit more, then Spoony let himself be pinned again. “Got plans for me?” He teased. 

Linkara kissed him sweetly. “Always.” He began pressing kisses all over the other man, letting his tongue lick a few times in places he knew would drive Spoony crazy. 

“God, fuck me already!”

He pulled back slightly. “What, you don’t want more foreplay?”

“Being in the same fucking _room_ with you is foreplay.”

Linkara smiled, absurdly touched by that sweet statement. He freed himself and reached over to the nightstand drawer. He pulled out the lube. He and Spoony never used condoms anymore, since cementing their relationship. He made sure to warm the gel up as Spoony bitched something awful if it was cold. 

“Will you get some part of your body in mine already?!” Spoony half ordered, half pleaded. 

“Patience is a virtue.”

“I don’t know if you’ve ever noticed, Linkara, but I’m not a very virtuous person.” Spoony said.

He laughed, even as he began working his fingers into Spoony. He watched the gamer’s cock twitch and felt his own thicken in response. He thought about bending and giving Spoony a suck but knew that it could set them both off. So he continued his prep. Positioning himself, looking down, he bade Spoony, “open your eyes. Please.”

Spoony did, looking up at Linkara through those glasses. They kept their eyes locked as Linkara slowly slid inside him. When he was fully sheathed, Linkara paused to kiss Spoony, one hand splayed across his chest. “I love you.” 

The gamer let out a deep sigh. “Love you too.” Then they began moving together. A gentle rhythm at first, then fast and harder. Soon, Linkara’s hair was matted with sweat. Spoony reached up and brushed some of it back. Linkara followed his hand back down, levering himself with one hand. He caught Spoony’s hand with his own and turned it, pressing a sweet kiss to the palm. 

Spoony smiled. “You’re such a romantic.”

“Better believe it,” Linkara agreed, turning the hand over and gallantly kissing right above Spoony’s knuckles. 

“My gentleman boyfriend.” He yanked on Linkara’s hand, pulling him down, almost making him half fall on Spoony. He licked at Linkara’s lips, moving into kissing as those lips parted. They were kissing sloppily when Spoony wrapped one leg around his bed partner’s waist and then grabbed Linkara’s ass and gave it a squeeze. 

Linkara yelped and orgasmed, in that order. Spoony followed a few seconds later, almost wanting to hold off to simply watch Linkara climax. Still, his own orgasm overwhelmed him and he rode it through. He felt his lover gently pull free and collapse to the side. 

“I’m guessing I should keep these.” He pointed at the glasses. 

“Your choice. But I think I’ve shown you how much I like them.”

Spoony raised his eyebrows, as he turned his head. “You did,” he agreed. He pulled the glasses off, carefully setting them on the nightstand by the bed. Turning back, he found Linkara right there, in his face. “Can I help you?” He quipped. 

“I love you. Glasses, no glasses, pretty pretty hair or even if you went bald. You know that, right?”

Spoony’s heart melted. “I know, Linkara. I know.” He wrapped his arms around him and snuggled in close. “Same goes for me, you know?”

“I do.” Linkara kissed the top of his head, the only part he could easily reach right then. They settled down, drifting off to sleep.

 

End


End file.
